naval_1918fandomcom-20200213-history
Gamepasses
Gamepass Mechanics Gamepasses are special perks users can buy using Robux to receive special ships in-game. These ships can range from overpowered ships, to sister ships. Similar to how the USS Texas is a sister ship of the USS New York. These Gamepass ships can be selected from the Tech Tree. Gamepasses can be bought in the "Shop" Category on the Game's page; or by buying the Gamepass from the "Shop" GUI in-game while at port. Gamepass ships can range from 52 robux to 110 robux; and can range from destroyers to battleships. However by buying Gamepass ships, you are required to have a specific amount of experience. For example, the USS Texas requires 678,400+ experience, however if you have less, then you can't use the Texas. There are currently 14 Gamepass ships in the game. Somali Pirate Ship A "Troll Ship" That every Grand Admiral gets for free. The gamepass is meant for people who aren't a Grand Admiral and want to play the ship. Requires Nothing and costs 75 Robux. HMS Alexandria One of the last broadside and sail-rigged warships in the Royal Navy. Requires 0 experience as It is a Premium Startership. Costs 50 Robux. SFSRS Aurora A Russian cruiser of the Pallada Class; famous for its role in the October Revolution. Requires 31,200 Experience and Costs 52 Robux. SMS Friedrich der Grosse Commissioned as the Flagship of the German Navy, and scuttled in a Naval Battle in WWI. Requires 281,000 Experience and Costs 68 Robux. USS Texas A Sister Ship of the USS New York, she is the last Dreadnought that survives to this day. Requires 678,400 Experience and costs 76 Robux. USS Milwaukee An American Omaha Class Cruiser that served in WWII primarily, and was shipped to the Soviets at one point. Requires 784,000 Experience and 110 Robux. USS North Dakota Last Delaware Class Battleship Built. Requires 140,000 Experience and costs 66 Robux. HMS Vesper A Late-War Destroyer which was soon modified to have triple torpedo tubes. Requires 446,400 Experience, and 78 Robux. SMS Grosser Kurfurst A Konig-Class Battleship who managed to survive the Battle of Jutland. Requires 580,000 Experience and Costs 86 Robux. SMS G-38 A Type 1913 Class Large Torpedo Boat that was required to fire two torpedoes at a fellow German ship to sink it in the Battle of Jutland. Requires 227,200 Experience and Costs 64 Robux. SMS Furst Bismarck An unfinished Mackensen BattleCruiser but still required 26 more months to be completed after the war ended. Requires 624,000 Experience and 90 Robux. HMS Renown A Sister ship to the Repulse and originally planned to be a Battleship but became a BattleCruiser. Experience required is not avaliable and Costs 98 Robux. USS California One of the Two Tennessee Class Battleships; being the Last American Battleship built on the West Coast. Requires 1,400,000 Experience and Costs 100 Robux. ESPS Jamie I The Final Spanish Dreadnought built, but was built under constraints due to Funding Issues. Requires 80,000 Experience and Costs 60 Robux.